Sail the Seven Seas
by NowhereJules
Summary: SET DURING 3x12. Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, surtout quand il touchait à Emma Swan, et la jeune femme ne se serait jamais douté que ce maudit destin pourrait avoir une attention si particulière à son égard. Que se serait-il passé si Emma avait été celle qui avait renversé Hook ce soir là? (Inspiré de la vidéo Soulmates Never Die)
1. Prologue

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Once Upon A Time et surtout sur le pairing Captain Swan. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne me prétends pas meilleure auteur de l'année! Sans préambule voici le prologue, il met surtout en place le contexte de l'histoire, bonne lecture! (Je cherche une Bêta Readeuse si le poste intéresse quelqu'un)_

_Disclaimer : I do NOT OUAT or any of their characters. It all belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, ô Gods of the Seven Seas. The story is mine tho._

La première chose qu'on ressent, c'est l'incompréhension.

Tout se passe très vite, et pourtant, on a l'horrible impression que les secondes durent des heures.

La sirène de l'ambulance vous semble horriblement stridente, la douleur insupportable, des inconnus qui viennent vous demander comment vous allez ils ne vous veulent que du bien, et pourtant vous avez envie de leur hurler de s'en aller, de vous laisser tranquille. Parce qu'on essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, de comprendre ce qu'on nous veut, mais c'est comme si notre cerveau s'était figé, bloqué afin que plus rien ne nous atteigne et que la douleur s'en aille.

Emma était perdue, assise dans son lit d'hôpital, ses jambes lui faisant encore un peu mal, et sa tête la lançant horriblement. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage, espérant que la fraicheur habituelles de celles-ci lui feraient du bien, mais elle ne découvrit que la moiteur et la chaleur désagréable, la faisant grimacer.

_- Miss Swan, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda l'infirmière pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois._

Elle était entrée dans la pièce, sans même toquer, et Emma reconnut la femme potelée de la salle de radiologie, qui l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre il y a de ça dix minutes. Elle tenait en main les agrafes pour fermer la plaie qui barrait sa tempe.

_- A vous de me le dire, c'est vous qui refusez de me laisser sortir de cette fichue chambre, répondit Emma._

-_ C'est le protocole, se défendit l'infirmière, vous venez juste d'avoir un accident de voiture, c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez rien en dehors de quelques bleus! Vous devez attendre que quelqu'un signe votre décharge et vienne vous chercher. Mademoiselle... Blanchard, ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa liste de renseignement, a affirmé qu'elle serait là le plus rapidement possible._

La blonde acquiesça, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Mary Margaret n'arrive, mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir. La question lui brulait la langue, mais elle refusait de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre comment il allait après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

_- Ca va piquer un peu, l'informa la quadragénaire en s'approchant avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant qu'elle se mit à tamponner sur la plaie de la jeune shérif qui grimaça en fermant ses yeux._

Le souvenir de Graham l'assaillit immédiatement, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Lui aussi, elle l'avait blessé car elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, et souvent, elle se disait que c'était de sa faute, que peut être, si elle l'avait cru quand il disait être le chasseur, il serait toujours là.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux bien malgré elle, elle qui était pourtant si forte, mais les émotions étaient bien trop vives à ce moment et elle n'arrivait pas tout contenir.

_- Je vous ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant la plaie à nouveau._

_- Non... répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, c'est juste... Rude soirée vous savez..._

Elle se détestait dans ses moments, quand elle se montrait faible et vulnérable, et que le mur derrière lequel se cachait se fissurait lentement, laissant les sentiments l'assaillir.

-_ Emma ! Interpella la voix de Mary-Margaret depuis le couloir avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre._

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de Snow White et l'infirmière s'écarta quand elle se précipita vers sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, la faisant grogner de douleur à l'assaut de ses membres endoloris.

_- Mary-Margaret, tu m'écrases... souffla Emma en lui tapotant le dos, se voulant rassurante._

_- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Fit l'institutrice, David m'a appelé, Belle et Gold vont bien... Elle sort tout juste du bloc... Mais elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Gold est dans une colère noire. Il y avait tellement de sang Emma, on a cru que tu..._

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la voix étranglée par les sanglots de soulagement qui l'avaient assaillis, mais Emma, elle n'en fut pas soulagée du tout, les images de l'accident défilant dans sa tête, la forçant à fermer les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

Que faisait-_il_ là, au milieu de la route, sous cette pluie battante, si proche de la frontière ?

Elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter, ses pieds avaient tapé la pédale de frein tellement fort que ça lui en avait fait mal, et pourtant... La voiture avait continué sa trajectoire, les pneus crissant en un insupportable chuintement de gomme glissant sur un sol mouillé, ses phares éclairant peu à peu _son_ visage, la regardant arriver à toute vitesse vers lui, bien trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencée... Elle savourait un de ces rares instants avec sa famille retrouvée, dans leur appartement, Henry blottit au creux de ses bras tandis qu'ils regardaient la télé. Il pouvait se coucher tard ce soir-là parce qu'il n'avait pas école le lendemain et qu'il avait fait promettre aux adultes de le laisser regarder la totalité du film pour une fois. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de celui-ci quand son téléphone sonna.

C'était Ruby. Ruby n'appelait jamais aussi tard dans la soirée, et Emma avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose de mal était arrivé. Elle avait décroché, anxieuse, et son amie l'avait informée qu'elle avait _senti _quelque chose, puis entendu des coups de feu à proximité de la frontière avec son ouïe surdéveloppée. La jeune sheriff n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, après avoir embrassé Henry sur le front et lui avoir promis qu'elle ferait attention, elle le confia à ses parents et se rua dans sa voiture malgré la pluie battante.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre à ce moment là. Quoi qu'il se passait, elle _savait _qu'un événement se produisant à cette heure aussi tardive à proximité de la frontière ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de _bon_. Elle ne les vit pas tout de suite, mais soudain, à travers la pluie abondante se dessinèrent 3 silhouettes.

Hook ?! Avait-elle murmuré avant de reconnaître Gold, agenouillé devant Belle.

Leur différend ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Comment pourrait-on seulement y mettre fin ? Chacun avait nourri une haine pour l'autre depuis tellement d'années qu'elle consumait même jusqu'à leur âme. Emma savait que dans les deux hommes se cachait une part de bonté que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir admettre, et pourtant, elle en avait bien souvent eu la preuve.

A travers la pluie elle avait à peine pu distinguer qu'Hook baissait son arme avant d'écarter les bras en la regardant arriver droit vers lui. Mais que faisait-il, s'était-elle écriée en tapant sur le frein. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la seconde qui suivit, le bruit macabre d'os écrasés contre son pare-brise fit écho avec le bruit de son freinage, et sa propre voiture alla foncer droit dans le fossé, le choc étant si violent que les airbags lui explosèrent en pleine figure.

Elle n'avait repris connaissance que dans l'ambulance, et avait demandé au jeune secouriste ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas su répondre, mais l'informa qu'une enquête allait être ouverte, car une jeune femme s'était fait tirer dessus, et qu'elle avait écrasé un homme.

_- Et Hook... Comment va Hook ? Murmura Emma en reprenant ses esprits, regardant Mary-Margaret avec hésitation._

Les lèvres de la jeune femme ne formèrent qu'une ligne mince, et elle pâlit un peu.

_- Il... Il est dans un état très grave Emma, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais les infirmières ont dit qu'il était toujours au bloc._

Les yeux de la Sauveuse s'écarquillèrent un bref instant et elle se leva d'un bond, la main sur la bouche, et gesticulant nerveusement.

_- Je n'ai même pas pu l'éviter... Il... Il est sorti de nul part ! Et... Je suis presque sûre que cet imbécile avait envie de mourir. Il était au plein milieu de la route, et il a écarté les bras... J'ai essayé de l'éviter mais..._

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et Mary-Margaret prit à nouveau Emma dans ses bras, ses yeux eux mêmes humides de larmes.

_- Emma... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu connais Hook, il s'en sortira, comme toujours..._

La jeune femme blonde resta dans les bras de sa mère un moment avant d'acquiescer. Ravalant ses sanglots de culpabilité, elle s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa manche et se redressa, pour attraper son t-shirt et aller se changer. L'infirmière arriva quelques instants plus tard avec les papiers que les deux jeunes femmes devaient signer afin d'autoriser la sortie d'Emma.

_- Miss... Barnes ? Lut Emma sur le badge de l'infirmière. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Belle, la jeune femme qui s'est faite tirer dessus ?_

-_ Je suis désolée Miss Swan ce sont des informations confidentielles… commença l'infirmière._

_- Arrêtez votre char, la coupa Emma, je vous pose la question en qualité de Sheriff… je n'ai pas le temps pour cette connerie de protocole médical._

_- Miss French est toujours au bloc, il semblerait que le jeune homme que vous avez renversé lui ait tiré dessus. Ils vont extraire la balle de son épaule et ses jours ne sont pas en danger, la balle s'est logée dans son épaule et l'artère n'a pas été touchée. Elle sera sur pied d'ici peu, il lui faudra juste beaucoup de repos._

_- Hook a tiré sur Belle ? s'exclama Snow d'une voix stridente, mais pourquoi ?_

_- Pour atteindre Monsieur Gold, comprit immédiatement Emma, il s'en est pris à Belle dans le but d'attendre Monsieur Gold… Ce fils de pute a voulu tuer Belle pour se venger du meurtre de Milah, puis il s'est jeté sous mes roues._

Snow regarda Emma avec incompréhension, ce qu'elle disait n'ayant pas réellement de sens pour elle.

_- Je croyais qu'Hook voulait venir à Storybrooke pour se venger de la perte de sa main… D'ailleurs comment est-il arrivé jusque ici ?_

_- Cora… Il a du trouver un moyen de venir avec Cora, répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui veut dire que nos ennuis ne sont pas terminés…_

Snow pinça les lèvres en une ligne mince, réalisant que sa fille avait raison, l'arrivée de Cora à Storybrooke ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle… D'autant plus que personne ne pourrait les éclairer sur ses motivations. Ce fut à cet instant que le Docteur Whale entra dans la pièce avec le dossier médical d'Emma et les salua d'un hochement de tête auquel elles répondirent toutes les deux plutôt froidement.

_- Mesdames… salua-t-il tout de même, ignorant délibérément la tension ambiante, je viens vous annoncer que Miss Swan peut sortir dès que vous aurez signé ceci. Votre trauma crânien est léger et la plaie ne nécessite pas d'agrafes ou de points de suture. Je vous conseille néanmoins un peu de repos, ne poussez pas trop, d'accord ?_

_- Je suis Sheriff, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester chez moi à me reposer._

_- Votre père s'est très bien occupée de notre charmante petite ville durant votre absence, nous pourrons nous passer de vos services jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau sur pied, assura Whale en haussant un sourcil, ce qui donna envie à Emma de le cogner très fort. Rentrez chez vous Miss Swan._

_- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle sarcastiquement avant d'attraper son manteau et de se diriger vers la sortie, oh, une dernière chose, je veux que vous me teniez informée de l'état de santé de Belle et Hook, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Dès qu'il y a du nouveau je veux être informée. Et menottez-le dès qu'il sortira du bloc, il est mis en examen pour tentative de meurtre._

_- Tellement autoritaire Miss Swan, sourit à nouveau Whale, s'attirant un regard noir de Snow. Ce sera fait, ajouta-t-il finalement._

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête silencieux et rentra chez elle sans mot dire dans la voiture, malgré les tentatives de Snow d'entamer une discussion.

_- Je suis fatiguée, lança-t-elle finalement une fois arrivée à l'appartement, la soirée à été plutôt difficile, je monte me coucher…_

_- Emma… tenta Snow._

_- Demain, la coupa-t-elle à nouveau, on va réveiller Henry, nous parlerons demain._

Et sur ce elle monta se coucher, se roulant en boule dans son lit, avec le mauvais pré-sentiment qu'aujourd'hui n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait demain, et qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le sommeil ne la gagna pas cette nuit là elle ne cessa de remuer dans son lit avec agacement, les évènements de la soirée lui collant à la peau. Son téléphone vibra tout à coup, la faisant réaliser que le jour commençait à percer au travers de ses rideaux et qu'elle avait été perdue dans pensées bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

_- Swan, répondit-elle, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro entrant._

_- C'est le Docteur Whale, vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler si j'ai du nouveau..._

_- Oui? demanda Emma quand elle vit que Whale ne continuait pas._

_- Eh bien... Belle est sortie du bloc, elle dort, l'opération s'est bien passée et elle pourra sortir d'ici quelques jours._

_- Dieu soit loué, répondit Emma, soulagée et Hook?_

_- Je... Nous avons du le placer dans un coma artificiel à la sortie du bloc, son coeur s'est arrêté 4 fois au cours de l'opération. Ses blessures étaient très graves Miss Swan._

_- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? demanda Emma, son rythme cardiaque s'étant très nettement __accéléré aux paroles du médecin._

_- Je suis désolé Emma, si je vous appelle c'est en grande partie pour cela. Il faudrait que vous passiez à l'hôpital au plus tôt, Madame le Maire est déjà en cours de route. C'est la procédure normale en cas de..._

_- Décès de personne sans familles... termina Emma. _

_- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que Whale ajouta, nous avons fait le maximum pour le maintenir en vie mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai du déclarer son décès il y a 20 minutes._

_- Je suis la dans 10 minutes, bégaya-t-elle avant de raccrocher le téléphone._

Hook. Hook était mort.

Et c'était elle qui l'avait tué.


	2. Coupable

_Et voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir avec mon prologue ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme et bien sûr impossible de sauver toutes les données… J'ai donc du tout recommencer, et avec les études et le boulot, c'était pas évident de trouver assez de temps à consacrer à cette FF ! Il y aura quelques flashbacks concernant la nuit de l'accident pour que vous compreniez un peu ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment ou Emma a renversé Hook et celui ou elle s'est réveillée dans l'ambulance et surtout, promis il y aura des flashback sur « l'après » le comment il a été enterré, et où, et les réactions des différents personnages. _

_Disclaimer : I still dont own OUAT… I wouldn't mind owning a Colin O'Donoghue tho. _

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident et Emma n'avait plus vraiment été la même depuis. Elle pensait que son masque était à toute épreuve, mais ils s'en étaient tous rendus compte. Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle se raidissait et palissait un peu quand on parlait du lieu de l'accident, quand on faisait allusion au pied de haricot magique, le fait qu'elle s'arrête parfois pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ou encore le fait qu'elle était parfois perdue dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes, un voile sombre couvrant ses yeux bleus verts qui avaient perdus de leur éclat.

Non, Emma Swan n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis le soir où elle avait renversé Killian Jones, et rien ni personne ne semblait réussir à soulager la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis.

**_- Maman ? appela Henry depuis le bas des escaliers, Grand Père demande si tu descends pour le petit déjeuner, il a fait des pancakes._**

**_- J'arrive Petit, j'arrive, répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint._**

Elle faisait des efforts, pour Henry. Le garçon n'avait pas à subir la tristesse de sa mère, et elle s'était fait un point d'honneur de lui épargner une compagnie peu agréable. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, Henry était un garçon intelligent pour son âge, et elle avait très bien remarqué qu'il semblait parfois marcher sur des œufs en sa compagnie afin de ne pas la heurter.

Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de se lever, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque tendue, et descendit rejoindre sa famille. Une délicieuse odeur de Pancakes flottait dans le petit appartement, et elle fut accueillie par le grand sourire de son fils qui l'attendait à table.

_**- Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.**_

_**- Hey, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'aller embrasser le sommet de son crâne, ça a l'air bon.**_

_**- Pas touche, rit-il en tapant sur sa main quand elle voulu lui piquer une myrtille, il y en a encore plein dans la cuisine.**_

_**- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il ait de qui tenir, sourit Snow en sortant de la salle de bain, encore un homme dans la maison qui refuse de partager sa nourriture.**_

_**- C'est faux, protesta David, en arrivant avec un plat rempli de Pancakes, la preuve, je vous convie à prendre le petit déjeuner que j'ai cuisiné…**_

Henry et Snow ne purent contenir leur sourire et Snow roula des yeux, mais Emma ne réagit pas vraiment, elle se força à sourire un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_**- Maman ? Est-ce que je peux aller chez Gracie ce soir en rentrant de l'école, si on a des devoirs on les fera ensemble… Promis ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire angélique.**_

_**- Tu ne devais pas aller chez Régina ce soir ? demanda Emma en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle se servait un pancake.**_

_**- Si, mais je pensais que je pouvais aller chez Gracie avant…**_

_**- D'accord, je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules et en lui souriant doucement.**_

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tous ensemble, habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis le retour de Snow et Emma, afin de rattraper le temps perdu, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté sur leur lieu de travail. Emma remonta rapidement pour enfiler ses bottes et chercha une paire de gant en voyant que la température extérieure avait déjà nettement chuté, mais ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant le petit tiroir de sa commode l'arrêta net.

La jeune femme en avait même oublié son existence, l'ayant jeté là dès son retour. Il était roulé en boule sur son tas d'affaire, dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé et c'est avec une précaution inutile qu'elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, comme si elle avait peur de le briser et elle ferma les yeux.

_- Donne moi ta main…_

_- Pardon ?!_

_- Tu t'es blessée à la main, laisse moi… avait-il commencé avant qu'elle se recule en lui coupant la parole._

_- Mais non c'est rien ! Avait-elle assuré._

_- Non Emma, ce n'est PAS rien, avait-il répondu en attrapant son poignet en l'attirant vers lui. _

_- Tu veux jouer les Gentleman, avait-elle rétorqué en haussant un sourcil de manière sarcastique._

_- Les géants peuvent sentir l'odeur du sang, avait-il répondu sur le même ton, et je suis toujours un Gentleman._

Le Rhum, le regard échangé quand il noua son écharpe autour de sa main, la façon dont elle lut comme dans un livre ouvert son Histoire avec Rumplestilstkin, tout lui revint en tête et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain très nauséeuse.

**_- Tu viens ? demanda David en ouvrant toquant à la portière de sa chambre, ça va ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression. _**

**_- Ca va, j'ai juste fait une petite chute de tension, répondit-elle. _**

**_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? continua-t-il et elle suivit son regard pour arriver à son poing serré sur le foulard de Hook._**

**_- Oh… C'est rien, un vieux foulard qui trainait dans mon tiroir, répondit-elle en le remettant la ou elle l'avait trouvé avant de se redresser soudainement, s'étant à nouveau composé un masque impassible, je cherchais quelque chose contre le froid, mais j'ai rien là dedans. On y va ? _**

**_- On y va… répondit David après lui avoir lancé un regard qui disait clairement qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait, mais qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui tirer les vers du nez_**

**_- Aucune trace de Cora, soupira David en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise de bureau, face à Emma, j'ai inspecté l'ensemble du port, et des environs, et aucune trace d'elle. Personne ne l'a vue nul part. _**

**_- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils, elle __est __là, elle est venue avec Hook, qu'est ce qu'elle attends ? _**

**_- Je ne sais pas, admit David, mais ça n'augure certainement rien de bon. _**

Emma fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

**_- La magie est différente ici, peut-être qu'elle essaie de trouver un moyen pour l'exploiter au maximum ? _**

**_- C'est une possibilité. Il faudrait demander à Blue comment elle parvient à continuer à faire de la magie malgré tout. Le mécanisme entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ne doit pas être bien différent. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir, autant rentrer chez nous et nous reposer. S'il y a le moindre problème on nous appellera de toute façon. _**

Emma acquiesça et se leva pour prendre son manteau, suivant David à l'extérieur de la station de police.

**_- Tu sais quoi ? déclara-t-elle finalement, je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête. Je te rejoins à l'appartement, d'accord ?_**

**_- Heu… Ok ? hésita David, à tout à l'heure._**

**_- A tout à l'heure, lui assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, ne m'attendez pas pour diner, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. _**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le centre ville avec les mains dans les poches.

Emma Swan n'était pas du genre à errer comme une âme en peine, mais quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se demanda comment diable elle était arrivée là, et depuis combien de temps elle fixait les vagues qui se déchainaient contre les roches.

Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis qu'ils avaient jeté le corps de Killian au large, il y a trois semaines de ça, et c'est presque avec hésitation qu'elle se leva pour effleurer du bout des doigts la petite croix en bois qu'Henry avait insisté de planter là afin de se souvenir qu'ici reposait le grand et terrible Captain Hook.

Les vents forts avaient fait se pencher dangereusement le bois, et l'air salé et humide l'avait fait craqueler à quelques endroits, rendant clair que l'édifice improvisé ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

**_- Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin de toute façon, statua Emma à voix haute, en s'asseyant à côté de la croix, dans l'herbe humide, fixant à nouveau l'océan, c'est Henry, mon fils qui a insisté pour que David te construise quelque chose. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il aurait adorer te rencontrer. On ne sait même pas si tu étais croyant, sourit-elle tristement, ni en quoi tu croyais par ailleurs, alors si ce n'est pas de circonstance, j'en suis navrée. Mais c'est le geste qui compte nan ? _**

Un coup de vent plus fort fit tournoyer ses cheveux longs et elle dut les remettre derrière les oreilles, frissonnant sous la fraicheur qui commençait à la toucher.

**_- Mon dieu, que je te déteste Hook, continua-t-elle finalement, si tu peux me voir, je veux que tu saches que je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais vivre en ce moment. Tu…Tu… T'étais obligé de te jeter sous ma voiture ? Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ? Parce que tu t'étais enfin vengé ? Que ta vie n'avait plus de sens ? Et ben flash info, Belle n'est pas morte, alors on peut dire que t'as bien merdé ! _**

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler un moment, sa voix proche de se briser à tout moment sous la colère et la douleur qu'elle ressentait bien malgré elle.

**_- Tu es un abruti au fait, tu le sais ça ? Je sais qu'on est pas censé dire du mal des morts…Mais merde, Hook, tu es un abruti. Regina avait enfin cessé de comploter contre nous, Henry était enfin dans un environnement relativement sûr, avec une famille, et toi tu… tu… Tu ramènes Cora à Storybrooke, et tu mets tous les habitants de cette foutue ville en danger, puis tu te jettes sous une voiture, sous MA voiture et tu nous laisses dans un merdier sans nom ! Je… Je…_**

**_- Emma!_**

La Sauveuse se raidit subitement et se retourna vers David qui ne tarda pas à arriver auprès d'elle.

**_- Je savais que tu serais ici, continua-t-il. _**

**_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes traitresses qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. _**

**_- Je me faisais du souci, tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand on s'est séparé à la station, et je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, alors après 4h j'ai décidé d'aller te chercher, au cas où Cora te serait tombée dessus…_**

_Quatre heures ?! _s'exclama intérieurement Emma, se retenant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait été absente un moment, mais certainement pas aussi longtemps !

_**- Oh… désolée, marmonna-t-elle, ne laissant rien transparaître, et fixant à nouveau l'horizon, ne sachant pas très bien quoi lui dire à ce moment.** _

**_- Tu lui parlais n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement David en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Juste assez près pour ne pas être intrusif. _**

**_- Je… commença Emma, réfléchissant à une excuse, mais rien ne lui vint, et elle se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de répondre « oui » dans un petit murmure. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis… depuis l'enterrement, enfin… tu sais, depuis qu'on la jeté à la mer et je suis… Je suis en colère David, je suis folle de rage contre cet idiot ! _**

Dire que David était surpris de voir Emma se confier finalement, après trois semaines de silence de marbre, était un euphémisme. Voir sa fille aussi bouleversée lui pinçait le cœur, et il ne put retenir son élan d'affection, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, approchant sa tête pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

**_- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Emma, c'était un accident. _**

**_- Je suis censée être la foutue Sauveuse des habitants de Storybrooke et je… je ne suis même pas capable d'en protéger un seul. Cora est là, dieu ne sait où, à préparer je ne sais quoi, et c'est à cause de lui ! C'est lui qui nous a trahi dans la Forêt Enchantée, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de ma faute ! _**

**_- Emma…_**

**_- SI David, c'est de ma faute, le coupa-t-elle, il s'était allié à nous, mais je ne lui ai pas fait confiance et l'ai trahi en premier, tout ça c'est de MA faute. _**

**_- Même si tu l'avais emmené avec vous à Storybrooke, il aurait quand même essayé de tuer Gold. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a fait. _**

**_- Mais j'aurai su qu'il était là et aurai gardé un œil sur lui. Je ne l'aurai pas découvert dans ces circonstances, et surtout il ne serait pas… mort par ma faute, termina-t-elle dans un souffle, l'avouant finalement à voix haute. Je suis la Sauveuse, et j'ai tué quelqu'un. J'essaye d'être une bonne mère pour Henry, et je tue ce putain de Capitaine Crochet ! J'ai failli perdre Henry parce que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, Graham est mort parce que je n'ai pas cru tout de suite à son histoire, et maintenant… Maintenant je ne vaux pas mieux que Regina, parce que je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, et qu'il est mort par ma faute._**

**_- Tu ne seras jamais comme Regina Emma, répondit David, Regina tue parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à vivre avec la douleur qu'elle éprouve. Elle le fait volontairement, et est pleinement consciente de ses actes. Tu ne seras jamais comme elle._**

Emma ferma les yeux un instant et reprit constance. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle se laissait ronger par la culpabilité, trois semaines qu'elle avait érigé des murs plus hauts que jamais pour se protéger, et pour la première fois, elle avait laissé couler, laisser David entrer et l'épauler. Elle se sentait libérer d'un poids, même si la culpabilité était toujours là, elle le serait toujours, mais peut-être qu'elle arriverait éventuellement à vivre avec.

**_- Merci… murmura-t-elle finalement, souriant doucement quand elle sentit David déposer un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. _**

**_- Rentrons à la maison, ta mère nous attend, déclara-t-il. _**

Emma grimaça doucement, ça aussi, c'était une chose à laquelle elle devrait s'habituer, mais elle acquiesça et accepta sa main quand il l'aida à se relever. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence, mais pour la première fois, il n'était pas lourd de tristesse et de non-dit. Emma aimait cela chez son père, qu'ils puissent être en harmonie tout en gardant le silence. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude avec Snow qui comblait chaque silence, faisant constamment la conversation dans l'espoir de rattraper le temps perdu, et elle était reconnaissante envers David de la laisser venir à son rythme, quand elle se sentait prête. Elle avait peut-être le menton et la force de caractère de sa mère, mais finalement, peut-être tenait-elle plus de son père que l'on pouvait le penser ?

Un plat de lasagne chaud attendait Emma lorsqu'elle arriva au loft, et Snow lui sourit tendrement avant de sourire plus grandement quand David lui fit un signe encourageant de la tête.

_**- Henry est en haut, il prépare son sac pour aller chez Regina. J'espère que tu as faim, je crois que j'en ai de nouveau fait de trop, commença Snow. **_

_**- Emma? s'exclama Henry du haut des escaliers avant de descendre en courant pour la prendre dans ses bras, tu es rentrée! **_

_**- Bien sûr petit, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**- J'ai eu peur que Cora s'en était prise à toi. **_

_**- Elle ne nous fera rien petit, ok? sourit Emma en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour le faire la regarder dans les yeux, je te le promet, elle ne te touchera pas d'un cheveux. **_

_**- Ok, sourit le jeune garçon. **_

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte, interrompant la conversation entre Emma et Henry, celle-ci allant ouvrir, se demandant bien qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci.

_**- Tu attendais quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Snow que secoua négativement la tête, Gold?! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant qui était se visiteur inattendu, écoutez, on a tous eu une longue journée et...**_

_**- Vous vous souvenez du petit service que vous me devez Miss Swan? l'interrompit-il. **_

_**- Oui...**_

_**- Et bien c'est le moment de me le rendre.**_

_**- C'est que... ce n'est pas vraiment le bon...**_

_**- Vous êtes une femme de parole, non? Je dois retrouver quelqu'un, alors nous partons aujourd'hui, faites votre sac.**_

_**- Partir? s'exclama Snow en s'avançant de derrière le comptoir, bien suivit par David. **_

Tous deux semblaient tendus, et la mâchoire de David se contractait de façon spasmodique.

_**- Partir où? demanda Henry, lui aussi inquiet. **_

_**- Pour trouver qui? demanda Emma, suspicieuse. **_

_**- Mon fils, répondit Gold, je dois partir aujourd'hui, avec Cora en ville, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai encore avant qu'elle ne nous cause du souci, et vous allez m'accompagner, un marché est un marché. Oh et... dernière chose, si en notre absence, il arrive quoi que ce soit à Belle... Je vous tue tous... est-ce clair?**_

La menace était très claire, son regard s'étant instantanément posé sur Henry, faisant se raidir Emma jusqu'à la moelle.

**_- Très bien, répondit-elle finalement, je vous aiderai à retrouver votre fils. A une seule condition. _**

**_- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exprimer des conditions très chère. _**

**_- Bien sûre que si, je suis votre seul espoir de trouver votre fils, alors vous n'avez pas le choix. _**

Tous deux se fixèrent un moment, se battant silencieusement pour avoir le dessus, puis Gold expira finalement, dans un rictus faussement amusé.

_-** Et qu'elle est cette condition ?** _

**_- Henry vient avec nous. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul dans une ville où se cache Cora, et aux mains de Regina. _**

**_- Marché conclu, répondit Gold quelques instants plus tard, je viendrais vous chercher à l'aube, soyez prêt tous les deux pour 6h15. _**

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons laissant Emma face aux yeux courroucés de David et Snow qui semblaient ne pas être en accord avec ce nouveau marché du tout.

_**- Petit, déclara-t-elle tout de même, prépare tes affaires, nous partons pour New-York. **_


End file.
